


Unexpected  (Remix)

by jayjayverse



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Female Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse
Summary: When Stephanie Rogers finally decides to appear at a charity gala and surprise the team, AIM has its own plans: Kidnap Tony Stark.Things just don't go as planned.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Relay Remix





	Unexpected  (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reunion Gone Bad (Don't Drink That Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624252) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 




End file.
